Of Squirrels and Acorns
by thedancingcricket
Summary: Nagihiko sighed. "The Gods of Height were in a good mood the day I was born. They blessed me and from that day on i've been growing a centimeter every day." Rima stared at him, wide-eyed and hopeful. "REALLY?" "No." AU Rimahiko, OOC to the extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC to the extreme, I warn you. Sheltered Rima and moody Nagihiko are not going to act like they would normally ^^; And it's AU and in Nagihiko's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Shugo Chara! All rights to Peach-Pit. I don't own IT'SUGAR either, though I wish I did Dx It's an actual candy store in my town that is HEAVEN 3**

**~Monday~**

Nagihiko Fujisaki was throwing a pity party for himself walking home from school. He wasn't exactly a straight A student, but he was trying hard to get his grades up. So why did this happen to him?

"Oh, poor me. Failing my math test! And just because I couldn't figure out this crapload of numbers and letters...this is a blow to my self-esteem indeed. What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" He said brightly, holding the accursed piece of paper in his hands.

The big red 25% mark stared silently back at him.

"You think you're so cool, huh punk? Well you-"

THUD.

Nagihiko glared daggers at the small, barely noticeable pebble that had sent him sprawling on his face. He stood up and flipped his long, silky violet hair over his shoulder.

"Screw you, pebble," he snapped and continued walking before realizing that his dear little test was gone. Having had enough with the world for one day, he looked up at the sky and opened his mouth to unleash a rainbow of curses but stopped abruptly.

To his right was the local park, but what caught his attention was a little grade schooler staring at him from a bench, pencil in hand and poised over a notebook.

The girl seemed to notice that he was staring at her and remarked brightly,"I'm sorry, I was just noting something in my notebook about you. You see, I've never encountered a human being that spoke to his test, tripped over virtually nothing, spoke to it, and then kept walking without realizing the test was left on the ground. Not to mention long purple hair on a male..."

Nagihiko, who had just been staring stupidly at her for a while, suddenly snapped,"Okay, first of all, I didn't trip over nothing, there was an evil little pebble. Second of all, my hair is technically VIOLET, or indigo if you prefer. But that's beside the point. The point is, it's creepy to take notes on people that pass by, Blonde Chibi."

"Blonde Chibi?" Her brown eyes narrowed.

"You're hair is unnaturally long and blonde and ringlet-y, and you're like eight years old. Thus, the name 'Blonde Chibi'."

"Ringlet-y is not a word and I am fifteen years old, thank you very much, PURPLE HEAD," She replied smugly.

Nagihiko ignored the last part and instead tried to figure out how a four foot ten child could be fifteen. She was probably lying.

"Well, I'm sixteen, so I am superior to you in every way. And I say that this conversation is over. So goodbye forever, blonde chibi." An irritated look crossed over the girl's face and Nagihiko turned and snatched up his test. He then promptly took off running in the direction if his house, racking his brain for an explanation to feed his mom about the test.

**~Tuesday~**

Nagihiko was not in the mood to see Blonde Chibi today. Some kid had spilled his soda on Nagihiko's science textbook when he was attempting to fit some study time in at lunch, and it was now tinted orange.

But there she sat, in a frilly outfit and a blue bow in her hair, sitting on the same bench as yesterday. She smiled at Nagihiko, to his complete confusion. "Hi again!"

Nagihiko blinked. "Have you forgotten about yesterday? We insulted each other and I said 'goodbye forever'. Why are you being so cheerful? And why are you here again?"

"Too many questions, purple head. No, I haven't forgotten, but I see no reason to hold grudges. I like meeting new people, and you intrigue me with your feminine appearance and yet destructive male side."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Does it matter?"

"Forget it. Anyways, you didn't answer my last question. I demand an answer!"

"Ooh, i'm so scared. But since I want to be your friend, i'll answer. I'm going to come here at noon every day to do lots of stuff like sketch, study, and think about stuff..."

Nagihiko cut her off. "Hold up. Noon? When do you go to school?"

"I'm homeschooled~!" She practically sang, then jumped to her feet. "C'mon, let's go somewhere!"

Nagihiko was still trying to process things in his mind. Homeschooled...that would explain the naiveness and goody-goody aura, but...WAIT WHAT? Why was she tugging on his arm?

"What do you mean, lets go somewhere? I don't even know you!"

She stopped and made a thoughtful face. "My momma told me that to make friends, I have to treat them like I want to be treated. So..."

"You want random strangers to tug on your arm and take you places?"

"Meh, you think through things too much. Just come on! There's an awesome candy store nearby and I'm REALLY craving something sweet..."

Nagihiko battled inwardly with himself. He really did have time, and studying was the last thing he wanted to do. Candy didn't sound like a bad idea...and this girl was eccentric.

Since when had he ever used the word 'eccentric'?

He found himself smiling weakly and saying,"Okay fine, we'll go to the candy store. BUT," the girl stopped her victory dance and looked at him."I don't know your name. Would you prefer me to call you Blonde Chibi?"

She giggled. "My name is Rima. Rima Mashiro. Now you have to tell me yours!"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." Personally, he thought her name was adorable.

Rima gazed at him in awe.

He shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

She stared.

He stared back.

And it somehow turned into a staring contest.

...

Somehow Nagihiko ended up thinking about how much she resembled a doll.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she suddenly burst out laughing. "I can't do it! I must blink..."

"Then blink."

"I did, dummy. Now stop wasting time and LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO, NAGIHIKOOOOO~!"

Said boy didn't have time to think about how that rhymed before he was suddenly stumbling after the surprisingly speedy girl.

**-FIVE MINUTES LATER- **

Nagihiko glanced at his watch as Rima pressed her face to the window of a pet store and cooed at the puppies. The girl got distracted remarkably fast and stopped to chase a butterfly or smell a flower several times. Although Nagihiko found this quite adorable, at this rate they'd never reach their destination.

"Rima, we'll never get to the candy store if you keep stopping every ten steps."

"But Nagiiiii," She whined, causing the boy to choke on his breath,"Look at how ADORABLE THEY ARE~! Can I have one? Please?"

Nagihiko marveled at the way his nickname came out of her mouth, but steeled his defenses and wondered how she made her face sparkle like that. "No. I am not the one in charge of that kind of stuff. Ask your parents..."

He trailed off when Rima's smile and happiness faded away and she opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind.

They both stood there in an awkward silence as people chatted around them and admired the puppies as Rima had a minute ago.

Finally a slightly confused Nagihiko gave her a small smile and said,"Let's keep going. We're almost there, right?"

Rima nodded and started walking, passing the puppies without a glance.

They walked in silence for a bit as Nagihiko contemplated what was going on with Rima's parents to make her so upset. His thoughts ran completely off the track when he felt a small hand grab his. Nagihiko glanced at the smaller girl questioningly.

She gave him a sweet, genuine smile and said, "I like you better then my parents."

This time the silence was because Nagihiko was so stunned by the sudden overwhelming compliment. He couldn't come up with anything to say to that and lamely replied,"Uh...thanks...?"

Rima stopped and brightened noticeably. "We're here finally! It took us a while..."

"That's because a certain someone kept stopping to-"

"Who cares? It's sugar time~!" And with that, Rima released Nagihiko's hand and ran to the colorful store that was apparently called 'IT'SUGAR.' He followed after her, bracing himself for all the begging and puppy faces that were sure to come flying at him.

Rima's arms were full within seconds of boxes colorful, neon candy and chocolate that would surely cost a fortune.

"No." Nagihiko flatly refused. "I refuse to let you gorge yourself on that much sugar."

"B-but-"

"Three things. That's it, okay?"

Rima gave Nagihiko her most powerful sparkle attack.

He almost gave in.

But he tore his eyes away from her heart-wrenching expression. "Hurry up and find the THREE things you want, Blonde Chibi."

Sighing sadly, Rima replaced the items that were apparently less worthy until she had two bags of Jolly Ranchers and one box of chewy Sweetarts left. She cradled them in her arms and smiled maliciously.

Nagihiko had just picked a small blue lollipop, as he had a strange fondness for them. Rima stared at him as though he had suddenly decided to be a fish when he grew up. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

The lady at the cashier was staring at them, eyes wider than Nagihiko knew was possible. When he had cautiously handed over their purchases, she suddenly shrieked,"OOOOOH you two are GOING OUTTT aren't YOUUU?!"

What the heck? This lady was so ridiculously cliché! Like in every romance story some nosy adult would go and embarrass a couple that claimed to hate each other and then end up making out at the end...not that he read romance or anything.

Miss cliché loud-mouth looked disappointed when neither of them blushed or stuttered to deny it. Nagihiko simply stared at her and said,"No...as a matter of fact, we aren't."

Rima looked confused. "We're going out, right? I mean, we're here...so we're obviously out. Isn't that obvious?" Then she sent the lady a smug look.

Nagihiko sighed. "Whatever. Just...ring us up already, please."

The lady did so, but repeatedly sent them suspicious looks over the edge of her pink glasses.

When they were finally free from the clutches of Miss cliché loud-mouth and back at the park, Rima plopped down on her bench and started tearing the package.

"Woah, hold up. You're going to eat that here? You should go home, it's getting late," Nagihiko said, crossing his arms.

Rima popped a piece of candy in her mouth and leaned back. "No. If I went home, my parents would take away my candy."

"...uuuuueeergh, that's why you wanted to go with me so badly." He sighed and flicked his bangs. "Just...hide them in your bag or something. I have to get home before my mom kills me. She already took away my phone..."

Rima pouted, but stuffed the candy in her small orange handbag and stood up."Well...bye then. Thanks for everything," She grinned up at him and Nagihiko couldn't help but give her a small smile. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. Later."

**~Wednesday~**

Nagihiko couldn't believe he was actually friends with a homeschooler. The thought had never even crossed his mind really. He had a few friends at school, not because he wasn't liked but because he was one of the more popular ones and was apparently 'out of their league.' In truth, he really wouldn't mind making more friends at all. So perhaps Rima was an answer to his prayers. Not that he prayed or anything.

He found her scribbling away in what was probably her sketchbook.

She paused to look up at him."What makes you so tall?"

"Hello to you too."

"Oh, hi. So what is it?"

He sighed. "The Gods of Height were in a good mood the day I was born. They blessed me and from that day on i've been growing a centimeter every day."

"..." She stared at him, wide-eyed and hopeful. _"REALLY?"_

"No."

"...Arghidoblomoniaderf. You're mean."

"Meh. What are you drawing?"

"You."

Nagihiko blinked in surprise. "...Can I see?"

Rima beamed. "Sure, but it's not that good..."

'Not that good' turned out to look like a printed picture and Nagihiko earnestly commented,"You're really good. Like, freaking amazing." It was a drawing of him smiling a little and looking a bit dazed.

"Oh, stop it you~!" She said, pointing her nose in the air and grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Okay, I will. So..."

"..._scrit scrit scrit..." _Rima made paper-Nagi's bangs a bit darker.

"..."

"..."

"GDFGBHHBF!" Nagihiko leapt up from the bench.

"What in the world?! You insane purple-head, you scared me and now you have a freaky mark on your forehead!"

"Something fell on my head and it HURRRRT," he moaned, rubbing his head and glaring up at the tree that shaded the bench. "I bet there was a squirrel that wanted to crack my skull open..."

"Forget that! MY DRAWING IS COMPLETELY RUINEDDDDDDDDD." Rima looked on the verge of tears.

Nagihiko peeked over her shoulder. There was an angry black line across the top of his head...it made him look like a creepy monster.

"It's fine, Rima-chan. Look, just try to erase it and it'll be okay..." He took the eraser from her hand and started carefully rubbing away at the flaw as Rima watched hopefully.

**-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

There was only a faint remainder of black when Nagihiko finally put down the eraser and leaned back.

"It looks a lot better now, see?"

"Yeah, but...bleh."

He sighed. Nagihiko seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

An acorn bounced off the bench on the area right next to him and he jumped a foot in the air.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S THAT CURSED SQUIRRELLLL!" He wailed, looking up anxiously expecting more acorns to start raining down.

"Squirrels are cute," Rima shrugged.

"I can't believe you're siding with the-"

A sudden annoying tone started blaring out of Rima's bag and she pulled out an orange device. Her expression turned dark when she saw who was calling, but answered it anyways.

"What do you want?"

"I'm at the park, it's fine, geez. No, i'm not going off with random strangers...what? Why?!"

Nagihiko simply sat there and watched intently.

Rima sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, FINE. FINEFINEFINEFINE FI-NUH." Then she violently flipped her phone closed and threw it into her bag.

"I'm really sorry Nagi, but my parents are freaking out about me being out so...I have to go. But um..." She nervously held out her drawing. "Do you...do you want it?"

Nagihiko smiled warmly at her. It really was perfect, and the mark was barely noticeable. "Thanks, Rima-chan." He took the paper. "I'll see you later then!"

She brightened and nodded once before taking off in the direction of her home.

As soon as Nagihiko got home, he put the drawing up on his wall.

**A/N: After years of reading hundreds of stories on here, i've finally written my own. Yaaaayyyyy, cheers...oh, and I sincerely apologize for the craptastic title -_-; **

**Random fact: I've been homeschooled my entire life**

**I'll post the next part as soon as I can, I can't guarantee when that'll be but I promise not to abandon this even if I have like one follower ^^**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated whether its positive or critical ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thursday~**

Rima wasn't at the park bench the next day, to Nagihiko's slight disappointment. He decided to wait around anyways and picked at the barely-existent paint while he waited.

After about ten minutes, he heard someone running and looked up hopefully only to see a sweaty jogger pass by. He threw some peeled paint after her which only fluttered down onto his hair, making him growl and shake his head, trying to get rid of it.

Thunk.

"The HECK was THAT for, WOMAN?!" Nagihiko clutched his head and moaned, glaring at the tiny blonde standing next to him.

Rima stared at him indifferently, still holding her weapon/sketchbook. "You're sitting in my seat. Move over."

He glared at her and opened his mouth to snap at her being late when a sharp pain shot across his shoulder.

"TO HELL WITH THE FRICKIN SQUIRREL! THAT-" While Nagihiko screamed curses Rima watched the acorn roll to her feet.

"Dude, calm dooooown. Why're you so worked up anyways?" She shoved him over and sat down.

"'Cause you're like eight hours late," He grumbled. "And I'm hungry and tired and I think I broke a nail while peeling paint waiting for you."

Rima's heart lifted a bit. He waited for her...?

"You didn't have to, you know. Besides, if you're hungry and all that crap then go home, you don't have to sit here next to me like some purple guard dog," she mumbled, flipping through her sketchbook.

"Nah, it's alright. I've gotta build some character anyways," he replied, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

A silence settled between the two as they couldn't think of anything to discuss.

"...everything okay with your parents?" Nagihiko finally asked.

"Meh. Could be better."

"They seemed pretty upset about you uh, being at the park."

"I know, it's stupid. They're so overprotective of me. I mean, I'm fifteen for squirrels' sake!" Rima dug her pencil tip into the page.

Nagihiko shuddered at the mention of the cursed fluffball. "Gbhfbghbfdhgbb. Is there a reason they act like that?"

She chewed on her eraser, focusing worriedly on her sketch. "I was almost kidnapped when I was eleven."

Nagihiko made a weird noise of surprise and clung on to the nearest thing he could grab to avoid falling off the bench, which was Rima's hair. "I-I can see why they act like that now-"

"BAKA! LEGGO OF MY HAIRRRR," Rima bellowed and started clawing her attacker's face.

Nagihiko let go immediately and tried to shield himself from the sharp glittery nails raking at him. "STOP ATTACKING ME YOU CRAZY UNSOCIAL DOLL!"

Rima froze.

Nagihiko nursed his face. "What is it, woman?"

She cupped her face in her hands and squealed,"Adolladolladollomigoshhecalledmeadoll... "

He stared at her in confusion. Yes, a doll. He had, in fact, called her a doll. So what? It was a fact.

"So what? It was a fact," He stated simply, plagiarizing his mind.

"I know that it's a fact, dummy. People say I look like a doll all the time. I was just wondering why it made me so happy when you said it," Rima explained happily, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

He looked up at the sky. "Ah, love...such a beautiful, dramatic, emotional and breathtaking thing! The fragrance of love and feelings, blooming in the air like puppies tearing apart furniture..."

"..." Rima silently congratulated the squirrel for hitting him so hard in the head.

"...I should probably stop now. Right. I'll stop right now," Nagihiko ducked his head in embarrassment and slid farther down on the bench.

"...care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I uhh...remembered that from this stupid book I came across by chance...and it just kind of stuck..." He didn't tell her that it was from his favorite romance novel, nope. The book that had his tears staining every page...he would never tell anyone.

"Oh. Okay..." Nagihiko was relieved to hear she sounded as if she really believed him.

Silence settled upon them again, and for a few minutes the only sound was of Rima's yellow pencil dancing across the page, stopping once in a while to let the eraser take over.

"S-sometimes...I wonder if your life really does flash before your eyes before you die," Nagihiko choked out awkwardly.

Rima smoothly replied,"Well if it did you wouldn't be able to tell anyone."

He sighed at his failed attempt at conversation. Bored, he dug around in his backpack and came across...

"OH CRUD!"

Rima jumped and her pencil flew through the air. "The HECK?! How many times are you going to ruin my drawings?!"

"AUGHMHFBGHKLLL THERES THIS TEST AND UGH I NEED TO GO LIKE NOW BAI!"

The blonde waved the dust away from her face as she watched his violet hair fly out behind Nagihiko on his mad dash home.

Rima sighed. She missed him already...well, no point in being there alone. She gathered her things and walked home, a small skip in her step.

**~Friday~**

The bench was almost back to it's original wood color now, and one of Nagihiko's nails was actually bleeding. She was late AGAIN.

This time however, he kept an eye out for her as to avoid getting a concussion again.

He finally spotted her, running and panting and...holding a pink bag. He suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"NAGIIIHIKOOOOO!" She screeched to a stop a few feet in front of him and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Geez, I get that you're happy to see me but CALM DOWN."

"No! I'm not excited to see you, I'm excited to see your HAIR!"

"Excuse me?"

His bad feeling worsened as he watched her empty the pink bag of a hairbrush, scrunchies, clips, bobby pins, and other deadly girl items.

For the first time since Nagihiko met Rima, he saw a truly evil glint in her large brown eyes. "I'm going to PRETTIFY your hair~!" She cackled.

"NOOOO! It's already pretty and- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE SCISSORS-"

"Oh, alright. I'll put the scissors away..." Rima dejectedly slid the steel contraption back into the bag. "BUT AT LEAST LET ME BRAID IT-"

"NO." To prove his point, Nagihiko scampered all the way to the other end of the bench, which was an impressive amount of two feet.

Rima's bangs covered her face and all happiness drained from her expression. "I really didn't want to have to do this, but...you leave me no choice."

Nagihiko knew exactly what was going to happen and tried to get away-

It was too late. Rima was clutching onto his arm and was now attacking him with the most heart-wrenching expression he had ever seen.

And that was how he found himself guiltily enjoying the feeling of her hands gently sorting through his hair.

"You have really soft hair," She commented.

"Thanks," He replied flatly, feeling sour about losing to her puppy face.

"Don't worry, you're going to look BEE-OO-TEE-FULL, DAHHLIN~" Rima suddenly tossed the brush high above her to add emphasis and instead squeaked when it landed on her head.

Nagihiko snickered and Rima yanked on the half-completed braid, effectively shutting him up.

He studied his nails since there was no more paint to peel around him and listened to the sounds of nature. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, Rima humming, phones ringing-

Wait, phone?

Rima growled when she read the caller ID on her cell phone. A moment later she shoved it back into her pocket, mumbling something.

"Uhm...shouldn't you answer that..?"

"No. I'm not done with your hair. Now give me the pink hair tie." She held out a small pale hand.

"EHHH?! PINK?!"

"Yes, pink. NOW."

Nagihiko handed her a black one.

"..."

"..."

"...Look at all those LOVELY flowers nearby! How much FUN it would be to put them ALL in your braid making you look like some FRE-"

"SWEET FROGS you're evil! Geez, here TAKE the stupid pink Wal-Mart rip-off elastic!" Nagihiko screeched, flinging said pink object behind him in desperation.

"I'm not evil, I just like having my way," Rima explained as she finished the long braid. "There! All done."

He pulled it over his shoulder and inspected it. It wasn't that bad...and it wasn't all up in his face. Aside from the pink elastic, he quite liked it.

Rima beamed at him expectantly.

"Am I supposed to thank you now?"

"BAKA. I MADE YOU LOOK ADORABLE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

"I was already adorable!"

"As true as that is, you should still thank me," Rima huffed, her face pinking.

Nagihiko thought for a moment. "How about a handshake?"

"WHAAT?! I DEMAND A HUG!"

"A WHAT-"

The acorn somehow found it's way into his mouth.

The squirrel above Nagihiko scurried away, chuckling and congratulating himself.

Rima watched as Nagihiko stomped away, his braided hair swinging and muttering curses.

"But I didn't even get my hug..."

**~Saturday~**

This time it was Rima who was waiting at the bench and peeling whatever left paint there was. Was he mad at her? Maybe he wouldn't come...should she apologize? What had she done wrong?

"OI BLONDE-CHIBI!"

She snapped her head up hopefully and sweatdropped when she saw Nagihiko marching towards her with a giant net and a helmet.

"Uhh...Nagi?"

"TODAY IS THE DAY THAT DEADLY FUZZBALL SHALL DIE," Nagihiko declared, holding up the net in a triumphant pose.

"You look like a freak! I can't be seen around you, people will sta-"

He ignored her. "Climb up the tree and chase out the squirrel, agent B.C."

"Agent?! B.C.?! I CAN'T CLIMB TREES!"

"Fine! You get the accursed vermin in the net and I'LL chase it out!" Nagihiko shoved the net in her face and smoothly scaled the tree, which was about fifteen feet tall. "WHERE ARE YA?! I'LL BREW YOU INTO SOUP," He growled as he searched for any holes.

Rima inspected the net, which was surprisingly small. "How am I supposed to get it into the net if it's this small?" She called up.

"I don't know, just catch it when I chuck it down to you," He called back, digging his hand around in a small hole he had discovered.

"If you say so...wait, this is STUPID! I could be drawing or eating candy or getting a fan club or something!" Rima threw the net down and glared at it.

"What was that last one-"

Nagihiko suddenly let out one of the girliest screams Rima had ever heard.

"What?! What happened?!" She asked frantically, half-expecting him to fall.

"THE DAMNED LITTLE ROTTON Q-TIP BIT ME! IT FREAKING BIT ME! CALL AN AMBULANCE, I'VE GOT RABIES!"

"...I don't even know why I hang out with you." Rima flopped down on the bench and started playing a game on her cell phone.

Nagihiko suddenly stopped screeching and realized with embarrassment how immature he had been acting. He jumped off, stumbling a little and joined the blonde on the bench. "Uh...sorry about that..."

Rima blew a stray bang out of her face and turned to him. "It's okay. Lemme see where it bit you."

He held out his left hand.

She blinked. "I don't see anything..."

"On the tip of my pointer finger, see?! It's practically BLEEDING!" He shoved said area into her face.

Rima grabbed his finger and inspected it closer. There was a tiny little red mark about the size of penny.

"Don't be such a wuss! Are you always this pathetic?!" She cried.

Nagihiko sucked on his finger and looked away. "..."

"You were a lot manlier when we first met."

"Yeah, well, I kinda opened up to you. This is who I really am."

Rima was silent for a moment. Then she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wha-"

"I never got my hug."

Nagihiko stared at her and she stared back.

"...I...I'm sorry for calling you pathetic...if that's who you are then I'll accept that," Rima said, blushing.

Nagihiko opened his mouth to reply when an acorn bounced off his shoulder.

Rima drew back, bracing herself for his reaction.

"...huh."

"What?! No explosion?!" She blurted out in surprise.

"That didn't hurt...it didn't hurt...IT DIDN'T HURT! YES! I'M IMMUNE!" Nagihiko yelled out joyfully and attacked Rima in another hug.

"GALK...you weirdo! LEGGO OF ME," she protested.

"No," he replied happily.

Above them, the squirrel watched the two embracing teens in disappointment. His attack didn't effect the purple one at all! He scampered away, sighing. It was time to find a new victim.

**Sorry this took so long! I have no excuse ;-; Well, this story is done...I don't know if i'm going to write any more fanfiction...anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it C:**


End file.
